


Chameleon

by FerretShark



Series: Iron Dad and Spider Son Shorts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker being capable, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark being a bother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark
Summary: Tony hadn’t really intended to drop by but Pepper was having a spa day and he couldn’t reach Peter to schedule lab time. A quick glance at the news ticker had quickly explained that.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad and Spider Son Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605568
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> For the one word prompt: colors.

By the time Tony shows up on the scene Daredevil and Spider-Man have already been on the ground for thirty minutes. 

Tony hadn’t really intended to drop by but Pepper was having a spa day and he couldn’t reach Peter to schedule lab time. A quick glance at the news ticker had quickly explained that.

As soon as he lands on a nearby rooftop, he sees Daredevil making his escape. Ah well, couldn’t be helped. There would always be lingering fallout from backing the Accords.

He connects his comm unit to the suit, “What’s up Spider-Man?” 

“Oh hey, Mr Stark.” Peter grunts with effort as he dodges a set of blasts. The kid takes a moment to catch his breath. “So there’s this teal guy over there, maybe he’s more of an aqua,” the lenses of the mask squint as Peter mulls it over.

Tony thinks it best to nip this in the bud. “Ok, he’s of the blue-green variety. I get it.” 

Peter springs from a crouch, throwing webs and twisting himself up and out of the way, before landing elegantly on a six inch window ledge. “Do we sort their varieties by color or capability?”

“We’re getting off topic here.” Tony watches as the alien gets another shot off at Spider-Man. There’s a grunt over the comms as it hits Peter mid-mass.

Before he’s even thinking about it, Tony’s launching multiple repulser volley’s at the thing’s ugly head. It whirls and sends off a few half hearted shots that goes wide. Tony fires repulsers to get closer to Spider-Man.

“Pete? You all right?”

“Um, yeah. It just knocks the breath out of me and make me nauseated.” The kid grumbles as he shakes his head to clear it. “It’s more irritating than dangerous” The kid sounds annoyed. “So as you can see, mainly he tries to shoot me with that ray. “ 

“So he’s trying to shoot us, but-“

“Not us.” Peter interrupts, his tone a little sharp. “Just me. He’s trying to shoot me. Even when.. this other guy was on the scene. He just came after me.”

Privately, Tony is amused that Peter is trying to hide his association with his little vigilante buddies. Not that was any of Tony’s business. At least not any more, his kid was growing up. 

“Is it personal?” Tony asks. He hadn’t heard anything but new villains were popping up every day, it seems.

“No offense, Mr. Stark, I think I would remember this guy.” Peter launches into an impressive series of aerial flips that land him on the ground. No sooner does he get his feet under him, than the alien hits him with three successive, concussive blasts that knock Spider-man back and into a dumpster. There’s a low sickened groan over comms. 

“Hey!” Tony shouts at the. Alien, again pulling it’s attention to him. “Knock it off!” He shoots of a rocket that sends the alien through a large window and into an empty office. “Friday, a little help here. “ Tony mutters when he sees the thing get up and dust itself off, eyes casting about for a target.

“I thought you’d never ask, Boss.”

“Ok, cut it with the sass, the kid’s in trouble..”

“On it.” It takes a few second before she returns with answers. “This species seems to perceive colors on the blue spectrum more clearly than any other light.”

“Ok, so it’s going after Spider-Man because it can see him.”

“Right, Boss.

“We can work with that. Ok, let’s switch it up. Fri, interface with Karen and initiate the “Freaky Friday” protocol.”

“Interface complete, initiating.”

He sees Spider-Man step gingerly out of the alleyway, his hand pressed against his abdomen. The spider suit shimmers for a moment before beginning to change color. The kid holds up his other hand, then looks down at the suit.

“What the heck, ok that is so cool.” Peter marvels. “Like a chameleon.”

The reds stay red, but the emblem on his chest transforms becoming bright gold and reminiscent of the Ironman armor.

Spider-Man’s sharp eyes find Tony overhead.  
“Oh man, you look so weird!” Peter fights to keep the laughter out of his voice, but can’t contain it. His voice is stronger than it has been. “This is awesome!”

Tony knows he’s now a bright blue and red target, hovering in the sky. 

The alien sees him and Tony begins evasive maneuvers as a barrage of shots are aimed his direction. He seriously hopes Peter is getting into position to web this guy up because right now it’s all Tony can do to stay ahead of the alien ray.

He feints to the left but he should have gone right because he feels the hit, then it’s like a deep unpleasant buzzing in his head, his stomach flip flops, he feels sick.

“I need cold air Fri.” Tony grits out between clenched teeth.

“Yep.” She answers.

He sucks in a deep breath as she complies. He feels carsick and shaken. “Ok. That thing is the worst.”

“Oh, yeah. It sucks.” Peter answers. “Just give me a sec-yoink!” 

He sees a flash of red and gold fly by as the kid webs the ‘vomit ray’ -that’s definitely what they’re gonna call it- and pulls it from the aliens seven fingered hand.

“Quick kid, break it.” Tony orders, hoping Peter smashes it into bits. He’d rather ride the tilt-o-whirl eight times in a row than be hit by that thing again.

“Waaay ahead of you on that. “ There’s a crunch followed by a small explosion as Spider-Man stomps down hard on the ray gun, flattening it.

“Friday, I need you to administer the antiemetic.” Tony groans.

“I cannot comply since you haven’t reinstalled since it was last used on July 17th.”

“July 17th?” Tony wracks his brain. “What was I-?”

“Loopdy-Loops over Coney Island with Colonel Rhodes, Boss.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony squeezes his eyes shut. “Don’t remind me.”

Spider-Man flashes by, a blur of red and gold. He fires the taser webs followed by a large web grenade. The alien roars but falls to the ground, now harmless.

Spider-Man looks down where Tony is now standing on the ground, hands braced on his knees. “You ok, Mr Stark?”

Tony swallows hard “I’ve been better.” He flips the face plate up.

“Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.” The kid advises.

“Ok, yeah.” Tony follows the advice and feels the sick feeling finally begin to recede. He finds his voice, “Friday, notify Shield that we have a rogue alien aggressor that we need them to relocate.” 

“Already done, Boss.”

Spider-Man drops down beside him. The kid’s entire body is radiating an awkward energy before he even starts speaking . “Not that I don’t like these colors Mr. Stark, because they look really great on Iron man. But anyway, can we change it back now?”

Tony straightens up in his suit, lips quirking up. “I dunno, Pete. I’m becoming pretty fond of the old red and blue. Might be my new look. I mean, really, who wore it better?” He spins in a slow circle before throwing his hands up in a shrug.

“Ok, identity theft is not a joke.” Spider-man levels an accusatory finger at him.

Tony’s good natured torturing of his kid is interrupted by a call from Pepper. 

Friday connects it automatically.

“Tony, are you all right?” Pepper sounds more concerned than frantic, so that’s a plus. 

“I’m fine. It’s all under control. I thought you were having a spa day?”

“More like spa morning.” Pepper corrects already sounding more relaxed.

Now that he’s no longer sick, Tony’s starting to feel hungry.

“Wanna have lunch? I’m bringing the kid.” 

Peter laughs softly, but he doesn’t object.

“Hang on one sec, Hon.” Tony shifts his attention to Spider-Man.

“Meet you at The Counter in 30?” Tony throws out the name of the upscale Midtown restaurant.

“You know Bills is better.” Peter points out, shifting a bit on his feet.

Tony’d forgotten how much Peter liked those fries. “Ok fine. Bills. I’ll get us a table. Pep, you still there?”

There’s a smile in her voice. “Where else would I be? Bills at noon, see you guys then.” 

“See you there. Love you, honey.”

“Love you too.” She hangs up.

Tony changes his suit colors back and sees Peter waiting expectantly.

“Look, now we match.” Tony teases. “This could be a thing.

The eyes of the kid’s mask narrow. “You’re the worst.

There’s a shimmer as the Spider suit finally reverts back to normal. 

“There you go, Pete. See you at the restaurant.” Tony readies his thrusters for takeoff, then pauses and points a finger at the kid. “And be on time.”

“Oh, come on.”

“No, you remember last time. You wander off, I’m changing it back”

He takes to the sky before the kid can answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by the look of the Iron Spider in the comics - red and gold.


End file.
